Prove it to Me
by CrimsonBobble
Summary: Shounen Ai YamiBakura Yami likes Bakura, but how can he prove to the gruff thief that a relationship would work? What happens if he fails? One shot


PROVE IT TO ME  
  
Shounen ai or slight yaoi between Yami-Yugi and Yami Bakura.  
  
Warnings: Shounen ai or slight yaoi. Fluffy and a bit OOC especially on Bakura's part.  
  
~Prove it to me~  
  
"It wouldn't work."  
  
"Yes it would. Why don't you think it would?"  
  
"Because..... because......"  
  
"Look if you still think I don't like you, something is seriously wrong with your head."  
  
"It just won't work out! There is just no way."  
  
"You don't have any reason to think that."  
  
"I have my pessimistic feeling, and the fact that nothing ever goes right for me. Why ruin what we already have?"  
  
"Because we could be more! What exactly do we have?"  
  
"Understanding. Or at least so I thought. Why do we need titles?"  
  
"We do have a understanding. We have some kind of odd friendship. Do you even like me?"  
  
"Of course....... I think."  
  
"you think?"  
  
"I have trouble committing!"  
  
"obviously"  
  
"If you know this, then why can't you understand the way I feel? What about being something like friends with benefits?"  
  
"It's not the same. I know we could work out a better relationship than that."  
  
"I know that it would fail."  
  
"Why can't you at least try?"  
  
"I don't like failure."  
  
"It would work!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Prove it to me."  
  
Yami looked at Bakura with a slightly confused expression. "What?"  
  
"I said prove it to me. Prove that it would work."  
  
"How do I do that?"  
  
"How would you make a relationship work?"  
  
"Well...... I........"  
  
Bakura sighed and looked away. "Yami, it would just make us so sick of each other that we wouldn't even want to be friends. I really don't want to lose what we have."  
  
"Bakura." The other spirit spoke sharply, gaining the white haired yami's attention. "I don't know how, but I promise that some way, I will prove it to you." Yami left quickly to think.  
  
Bakura stared after him for a moment, before he let all his depression sweep over himself. He felt tears prickle, but he wasn't one to cry. Crying was a weakness. He never let his weakness show. It was buried somewhere deep inside him along with his heart. Fully admitting to Yami how he felt would have showed the weakness, and leave him venerable. As much as he would like for Yami to be telling the truth about the way he felt, Bakura couldn't help but be negative. There was no way that the Pharaoh could ever fall for someone like him. It would be great to think Yami wasn't cruel, but something inside him told him that as soon as he admitted his feelings to Yami, everything would come crashing down. Yami would stomp on his heart and laugh in his face. Surely not, but something kept nagging on the back of his mind. Fear of heartbreak? Not that he cared...... Right?  
  
~*~  
  
Yami settled himself on his bed to think. He was alone at the house. Yugi was always at Seto's house now, and his Grandfather had passed away awhile ago.  
  
It was Yugi spending so much time with Seto that started this thing with Bakura. Yami had always been interested by the other spirit, but he used Yugi as a distraction.  
  
Protection for the light came before his own pleasures. But when his hikari started going out with Seto and never being home, it left Yami plenty of time to pursue his own interests. That being Bakura.  
  
It had taken a long time to get where they are now. It took the tomb robber forever just to open up and trust Yami enough to be called friends. The relationship was rocky and unstable. Yami thought it would secure, and his true feelings could come out if they would go out. Bakura didn't want to do that. Normally Yami would give up, but he could tell that Bakura felt the same deep down.  
  
Or at least he thought.  
  
'Prove it to me' The line rang threw the dark spirit's head.  
  
He knew how much he wanted this, but how was he supposed to tell Bakura, and make him believe?  
  
Yami shook his head in exasperation. It didn't matter how he did it. But he was going to do it somehow. He would make Bakura believe. He would prove it to him.  
  
~*~  
  
Roses, wine, and a fancy dinner. A true date to show how serious this is.  
  
Support, laughter, and still friends. Showing him things would only get better.  
  
Home, rented movies, and cuddling. Making him want what the other wants.  
  
The park at sunset and a last ditch attempt to express true feelings.  
  
~*~  
  
"That was my last chance. The last thing I could do." Tears rolled down Yami's cheeks. He had failed.  
  
Bakura looked at the other, trying to keep his face emotionless.  
  
The tri colored spirit turned and walked away. He never looked back. It would be too painful. Bakura was probably laughing anyway. Now was the time to go home.  
  
The white haired yami watched him walk away. 'no, please come back.' His mind whispered. 'I don't want you to leave'  
  
What was he saying? All of this just proved him right from the beginning. Bakura wiped away his tears with one hand and braced himself up against a tree with the other.  
  
Wait.  
  
Tears?  
  
Why was he crying? He continued to berate himself. There was no point in crying. It was a weakness. This is after all, what he wanted. Wasn't it?  
  
No.  
  
It had never been what he wanted. He wanted the pharaoh to succeed. He wanted the relationship. He wanted the feelings, the emotions. He wanted the love.  
  
Love?  
  
Yes. Love.  
  
Love was a weakness.  
  
Bakura had heard this statement so often lately, but this time it was different. The voice was barely a whisper. It was weak. That voice was the weakness.  
  
Realization hit him.  
  
A new feeling entered Bakura, filling up his heart and soul. Yes. Heart.  
  
He could feel his heart pounding away. Before it had seemed like a ton of bricks were upon it, but no longer. Now, he felt like he could truly breathe, enjoy, and love.  
  
It felt good.  
  
How had all this happen? He knew what the feelings were, but how had they gotten there?  
  
Oh yes.  
  
Yami.  
  
Bakura felt a smile tugging his lips, and for the first time in a long time he let it take over. Yami. The name rang throughout his head like chimes. His heart beat faster at the mere mention of the Pharaoh. The feelings from before came stronger than ever, making Bakura feel rather light and fluttery. Almost like he could fly.  
  
Is this what love felt like?  
  
Bakura didn't know, but this was good enough for him. He could now say something that he had been wanting to say for a very long time, but was too scared to. Now, however, he had no fear.  
  
He loved Yami.  
  
Well love was a rather over used word. Cherish? Treasure? Adore? Devoted to? Love would have to do for now.  
  
Bakura loved Yami.  
  
He was in bliss. These feelings were amazing. He loved Yami.  
  
Wait.  
  
Where was Yami?  
  
The feelings flew out of him. He quickly looked around for the other. After a brief moment of panic, Bakura got a hold of himself. He took off in the direction he had seen the other go.  
  
~*~  
  
Failure.  
  
Something he never expected. He had thought it would be hard, but never complete failure. Why had things gone so wrong?  
  
Well, wasn't it obvious from Bakura's reaction?  
  
Bakura didn't feel the way Yami had thought. He knew the other spirit didn't love him, but he had hoped that after awhile things could grow. He had just wanted them to get started.  
  
Yami knew his own feelings. He had known them since the first time he had hung out with the other spirit. He loved Bakura. Simple. It had just struck him, tackled him, and mobbed him, as soon as he had left the tomb robber's house on the first day.  
  
Yami buried his head further into the pillow, trying to smother his feelings. Or maybe himself. Currently, he didn't care.  
  
Someone banged on the door downstairs.  
  
Yami didn't move. Why bother?  
  
The banging came louder.  
  
The Pharaoh hoped they didn't break the door. Yugi might get mad.  
  
He almost laughed at himself, but instead continued to bury his head in the pillow.  
  
"YAMI!!!"  
  
Yami went rigid. It was Bakura calling. Why? Wasn't it a bit earlier to start gloating?  
  
"ANSWER THE DOOR OR ELSE I'M GOING TO BREAK IT DOWN!"  
  
He wouldn't. Yami knew he wouldn't actually break it down, just to gloat.  
  
That thought was rewarded by a loud crunchy noise, and the sound of someone running up the stairs. The door was gone, and Bakura now stood in the room.  
  
"Isn't it a bit early to gloat?" Yami's voice came through the pillow, sounding near emotionless.  
  
"No you see I...." The other began, but was interrupted.  
  
"Oh gee wow." Yami's voice was still muffled, but monotone. "The great and almighty Pharaoh failed. Let's rub it in his face as soon as possible. I hope you brought some friends along. Hurry every one, come see." There was no sarcasm in the voice.  
  
The white haired yami twitched a little. When he spoke his voice was soft. "Yes, Yami, you did fail. But it was bound to happen soon, wasn't it? You can't always win, but you can get what you want."  
  
"This isn't a game Bakura!" Yami broke his monotone in his protest.  
  
Bakura laid down on the bed next to Yami, and put his head on the pillow. The smaller finally stopped trying to smother himself, and turned his head so that they were facing each other. Twin streams of tears on each face. Each instantly reached out wipe the others tears.  
  
"Yami....." Bakura barely spoke above a whisper. "Maybe what went wrong is the fact that what you tried can't be done alone."  
  
"What do you mean?" The spirit choked on his words.  
  
"A relationship isn't something that one person can do. It takes two. I'm sorry for trying to make you do it yourself."  
  
"but...." Bakura placed a finger over Yami's lips.  
  
"I had to solve this for myself. I did. Yami, I love you."  
  
"What?" Fresh tears began on his face, but for a different reason. "Are you sure?"  
  
Bakura closed the gap between their faces quickly. A soft quick kiss was Yami's answer. Yami lay there not moving for a long time. His eyes were closed, and there was only soft breathing through partially open lips as a sign he was alive.  
  
"My failure has got to me in such a way that I am hallucinating."  
  
The Tomb Robber couldn't help but chuckle a little. He moved to kiss Yami again, but the other cut him off by pushing him away.  
  
Bakura fell off the bed, and soon Yami landed on top of him. "Don't even start to think I don't enjoy my hallucinations."  
  
"So this happens often?"  
  
"No, not really. But still, maybe it's a special occasion."  
  
Conversation ended with another kiss. Much more intense than the last one.  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
"hmm?"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Well you better, after everything that's happened."  
  
Yami playfully slapped the other spirit.  
  
"Ouch. Feel the love."  
  
"There are better ways to feel love"  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
Yami smirked. "yeah"  
  
"Prove it to me"  
  
~*~  
  
"Strawberries are better than cherries."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Prove it to me"  
  
Seto turned to Yugi with a pleading look. "Please make them stop!"  
  
Ryou and Yugi shrugged helplessly while watching their yamis continue the little game they had going. Everyone was at Yugi's house, which was still more like Yami's because Yugi was still always at Seto's.  
  
"Vanilla is better than chocolate."  
  
"Prove it too me"  
  
"STOP!!!" Malik could handle it no longer. The yamis turned to glare. The blonde quickly backed up and hid behind Ryou. "opps"  
  
" 'opps' is right." Seto took this opportunity to leave. "You coming Yugi?"  
  
Yugi did a couple double takes between the yamis and Malik before joining his boyfriend at the doorway. "Bye!"  
  
Malik began backing out of the room as well, all the time using Ryou as a shield.  
  
"Uhhh... I think now would be a good time to leave as well...."  
  
"Using Ryou as a shield..... That's low even for you Malik!!" Bakura howled after them. The two yamis stood there for a moment staring after everyone.  
  
"I dunno.... I think I am kind of glad Malik did that....." Yami mused. He continued quickly after seeing his boyfriend's confused look. "Well now we are all alone"  
  
Bakura looked thoughtful for a moment. "Is that a good thing?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
The two shared a small smile and kiss. "Prove it to me"  
  
THE END  
  
I'm sick of the line 'prove it to me.' Please review! 


End file.
